


雨夜

by aklm



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aklm/pseuds/aklm
Summary: 雨打在脸上是生疼，但萨拉查已察觉不到，那艘黑珍珠号冒着风浪，迅速消失在一片漆黑的海域中。港口聚满了狼狈不堪的海军，副官听到萨拉查一声重过一声的喘息，抬起头一眼瞥过去，只见自己这位长官双眼通红，青筋暴起，活脱脱一副恶鬼形象，副官忙低下头装死，估摸着出海的日子恐怕又要来了。





	雨夜

雨打在脸上是生疼，但萨拉查已察觉不到，那艘黑珍珠号冒着风浪，迅速消失在一片漆黑的海域中。港口聚满了狼狈不堪的海军，副官听到萨拉查一声重过一声的喘息，抬起头一眼瞥过去，只见自己这位长官双眼通红，青筋暴起，活脱脱一副恶鬼形象，副官忙低下头装死，估摸着出海的日子恐怕又要来了。

 

“西班牙的海军爱好真是奇特。”杰克抖着手腕，镣铐哗啦啦的声音并不悦耳，却让那位“爱好奇特”的西班牙人生出愉悦的感觉，没有人不爱征服的快感，而这位格外享受。  
海军推搡着杰克直到窗边的桌上，桌子坚硬的边缘撞上他的腰，他下意识吃痛嘶了一声，海军低下头在他的脖颈磨蹭，发出低沉的笑声，“我也不明白，你这样小家伙的怎么会跑来当海盗，还跑到西班牙来了，或许你是特意来迎合我奇特的爱好的？”  
不到二十的小海盗，在海军眼里完全是个孩子－－漂亮的孩子。单薄的身板，足够标致的五官，闯进了他家，“要不是你这一身打扮和刚才那两下子，我会以为你是哪个想讨好我的人送的礼物。”  
刚才那两下子，海军心想，那两下子差不多把他卧室值钱的东西都打碎了，这礼物可真够贵。  
而杰克此时其实真的不慌，他承认刚刚和这个西班牙人比剑时，对方那凶狠的气势和健壮的体型让他有点打怵，但当他的剑被打落，又被一把扑倒在地上，咔啦一声，冰凉的镣铐扣上手腕，那一刻开始，他就淡定了，杰克斯派洛就是这么个人，而且事实证明，十年后二十年后他依旧如此。  
所以此时，面临什么贞操危机，哦，他真的，还好吧……  
海军有双很大的手，那双手抚上他的脸，压迫感十足，杰克甚至怀疑眼前这位是不是可以徒手捏爆人的脑子，“萨拉查，这是我的名字。”  
“鉴于我明天就要被吊死了，所以我觉得这没什么必要吧。”  
“鉴于你明天就要被吊死了，你最好记好我的名字，一会儿叫错了可能你就看不到绞刑架了。”  
变态。杰克把手搭在这位……好吧，萨拉查的肩头，锁链大咧咧的全部挂在了对方的脖子上，这时候用力的话，杰克漫不经心的思索着，他估计他会先被掐死。  
“杰克斯派洛，”萨拉查回想刚才这个小海盗挑衅又张狂的报上名字，鸦黑的睫毛颤动，眼中的光彩带着蛊惑人的魔力，人如其名的叽叽喳喳不停。此刻他如此之近的打量对方，宽大的衣服衬得身形单薄，裸露出的胸膛光洁，秀气的锁骨宛如无声的邀请，萨拉查一把扯开对方的裤子，宽松的裤子应声落地，咚的一声也不知道是藏了多少东西，“小麻雀……”  
萨拉查拎起这只小鸟，把他搭到桌沿，捏了几下触感良好的臀部便用手指打算开始扩张，萨拉查发誓他只还是打算开始，小海盗就鬼叫出声，“不不不！你想疼死我吗？”  
杰克不知道，他眼前的这位海军，是个出了名的脾气和耐性都不怎么样的主儿，或许是杰克的运气一向不错，或许是谁在杰克斯派洛清奇的脑回路和迷之人格魅力面前……或许只是因为脸，总之，再坏的脾气最终都会无语的妥协。  
杰克为了自己不久后的逃跑－－如果可能的话－－着想，听话的舔湿萨拉查的手指，同时他不禁想：按这变态的身材来看，他绝对会流血的……  
润滑短暂而又草率，任由杰克怎么抱怨着不行不行，萨拉查还是提枪上阵了。  
大概是痛感太鲜明，小海盗原本不在意似的岔开的大腿猛地绷紧，用力的夹住萨拉查，萨拉查只好用力掰开杰克的大腿，把年轻人修长的腿架在肩膀上，也许是他的手劲太大掐疼了对方，也许是他一寸一寸的挺进实在太痛，也许是这个体位过于弯折，小海盗搭在他肩膀的手彻底脱离，整个人向后仰过去，挂在萨拉查脖子上镣铐拉着足够强壮的海军一起趴了下去，杰克下一秒只觉得五脏六腑哪儿都疼，“你们西班牙的桌子……太差了……”  
他躺在桌子的尸体上，尽管萨拉查立刻就起身了，他还是觉得自己差点被压死，“我们还是在床上继续吧，”他絮絮叨叨的，“你是不是想干脆在今晚结果我？”  
萨拉查从杰克脑后抽出自己差点骨折的手，脸色发冷，他一把抄起这只惹得他是非不断的小麻雀，一个用力顶到最深处，杰克的尖叫刚发出声就被呛住，见鬼的太疼了，他猜自己大概被刺激出了眼泪，因为萨拉查把他摔倒床上又压上后，谢天谢地西班牙的床还是比桌子结实点儿，露出了有点恶心人的温情目光，凑近亲吻他的眼角，与之相对的，西班牙海军的那根东西攻势格外猛。慢点慢点，杰克想，你得有技巧，这样一会儿你没力气了怎么办，哦，也许他哼唧出来了，因为对方凑过来说别担心，你一会儿就知道了。  
这人果然是个变态，某一点被狠狠撞上时杰克差点用镣铐勒死萨拉查，他抖了又抖，只觉得眼睛一阵发热，萨拉查看着这个年轻的海盗，他下身用力，每一次都撞到那一点，如此近，他清楚看到对方长睫毛有些许湿润，眼里的轻佻换成了情欲和迷茫，萨拉查凑近，小海盗配合的闭上双眼，他的吻落在对方湿润的眼皮上，邪恶的长睫毛轻颤得他心里发痒。祸害，萨拉查的吻一路向下，终于寻到杰克的嘴唇。  
他明天还会吊死我吗？杰克斯派洛此时有点嘚瑟，哦，我这迷人的罪犯。


End file.
